Protégeons ce qui est notre
by XxLegend-AutomnexX
Summary: 500 ans dans le futur, Caroline et Klaus sont ensemble. De puissantes sorcières ont remarqué la façon dont Caroline avait fait ressortir l'humanité de Klaus. Elles ont donc permit à Caroline d'enfanté. Cent ans plus tard, les vampires sont en danger d'extinction. La fille de Klaus et Caroline décide de prendre les choses en mains et remonte dans le temps afin de modifier l'avenir.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me voilà donc avec une fiction traduit de l'anglais au français, son nom original est « **_**Protect What's Our's**_** » de l'auteure **_**ISKlarolineSH**_**. Je tiens à vous prévenir que ceci est ma première traduction donc soyez indulgent(e) ! J'adore l'idée de cette fiction et j'espère donc vous faire partager mon point de vue ! Sur ce, je vous laisse lire et juger de mon travail par vous-même ! **

_Chapitre 1_

Cora avait ouvert ses yeux et regardait autour d'elle. Elle était dans la maison de sa tante Bonnie et la suppliait de l'envoyer dans le passé. Bonnie en avait convenu que c'était pour le meilleur et avait commencé à réciter le sort. Cora ferma les yeux et fut prise de vertiges. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient disparus. Cora regarda la forêt inconnue où elle se trouvait. Elle espérait que le sort ait marché et qu'elle soit retournée à Mystique Falls en 2012. Elle écouta afin d'avoir un signe d'une quelconque personne. Elle entendit la voix familière de sa mère et se précipita vers le son. Elle se retrouva debout devant la maison de son oncle (la pension Salvatore). Elle ouvrit la porte et courut vers sa mère, la plaquant à terre.

« Maman ! S'il te plaît ne soit pas en colère contre moi ! Toi et Papa alliez mourir ! Je devais le faire ! » S'écria Cora.

Caroline fixa la petite blonde assise sur ses genoux, ses bras autour de sa taille. La petite fille ne semblait pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans. Caroline regarda autour d'elle et questionna ses amis avec un regard d'incompréhension. La petite fille la regardait inquiète.

« Maman ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Cora à sa mère alors que celle-ci la regardait avec des yeux ébahies.

Caroline plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de la petite fille qui ressemblait étrangement à une certaine personne. _Klaus_.

« Quelque chose que tu as oublié de nous dire Barbie ? » Essaya Damon tout en se retenant d'éclater de rire.

Elena lui donna un léger coup de coude. « Damon ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter. » Elle le foudroya du regard.

« Non, c'est vrai tu as raison Elena. Nous devons nous occupé d'une mini Barbie. » Il éclata de rire. Elena roula des yeux et se dirigea vers Caroline.

« Care, qui est-ce ? » Elle regarda Caroline et la petite, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup.

Caroline se releva et aida la petite fille à se relever en même temps. Puis elle se mit à genoux afin d'être au même niveau que Cora.

« Chérie, tu m'as appelé maman. J'ai besoin de savoir qui tu es et d'où tu viens. » Caroline déposa ses mains sur les épaules de la petite fille.

« Je pense qu'il a marché. » Se dit Cora à elle-même. « Je viens du futur. 600 années dans le futur. Je suis revenue sans que toi et papa ne le sachiez. Tous ceux d'entre nous qui sont des vampires meurent et je ne veux pas que toi et papa mourriez. » Les yeux de Cora devinrent humides. Caroline la serra dans ses bras et Cora enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Caroline. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la berça avant de fredonner une chanson douce. Cora recula sa tête et se frotta les yeux.

Caroline en vint à la réalisation. Après le départ de Klaus pour la Nouvelle-Orléans, après qu'elle ait obtenu son diplôme, Tyler était revenu. Il lui avait dit que c'était finit entre eux et elle l'avait accepté. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait couché avec Hayley. Elle n'avait pas de problèmes avec ça. Elle n'avait plus de sentiment pour Tyler. Il lui avait dit qu'Hayley était tombée enceinte. Elle était heureuse pour Tyler. Il avait ensuite dit qu'elle était à la Nouvelle-Orléans et faisait croire au gens que le bébé était de Klaus. Donc, si Caroline et Tyler n'étaient plus ensemble qui était le père ?

« Ma chérie, comment tu t'appels ? »

« Cora. » Caroline aimait se prénom. Aucun doute, elle avait nommé cette enfant.

« Cora, quel est ton nom complet ? » Caroline la regarda sérieusement.

« Cora Michaelson. » Cora regarda sa mère dans les yeux, confuse.

Caroline se tourna vers ses amis.

« Je vais aller trouver « papa » et nous allons avoir une très _très_ longue conversation. »

Ses amis étaient sur le point de protester lorsqu'elle leur jeta un regard sombre. Ils arrêtèrent immédiatement de parler et regardèrent Caroline partir. Une fois qu'elle fut en dehors de la maison, ils lâchèrent un soupir. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Caroline aussi effrayé.

Caroline attacha Cora sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture et partit en direction de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

XXXXX

Caroline dépassa une pancarte qui disait « Bienvenue à la Nouvelle-Orléans. ». Elle conduisit dans la ville jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un bar. Elle s'arrêta sur une place de stationnement, derrière le bar, loin de la rue.

« Je vais aller chercher papa. Je veux que tu attendes ici pour moi. Si quelqu'un s'approche de la voiture, je veux que tu cris aussi fort que tu le peux. Ok Cora?" Caroline regarda Cora, depuis le siège conducteur.

« D'accord maman ! » Répondit gaiement Cora.

Caroline sortie de la voiture et verrouilla les portes. Elle envoya rapidement un texto à Stefan lui disant qu'elle était à la Nouvelle-Orléans et allait retrouver Klaus. Elle ouvrit la porte et une odeur de sang et d'alcool vint caresser ses narines. Elle repéra Klaus au bar. Un homme à la peau foncée (Marcel) était à sa gauche et Rébecca était à sa droite. _Ça promet d'être intéressant. _Pensa Caroline. Elle s'approcha de Klaus et se tint juste derrière lui les mains sur les hanches, un regard meurtrier. Rébékah la vie du coin de l'œil et sursauta lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que c'était Caroline. L'homme à la peau noire l'avait directement remarqué et ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux alors qu'elle marchait. Klaus remarqua le manque d'attention de sa sœur et Marcel et se retourna pour voir où leur attention se portait à présent. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit Caroline debout devant lui. Il se leva et la regarda fixement. Elle lui sourit gentiment avant de le frapper au visage, le faisant tomber à ses pieds. L'homme à la peau noire le regarda s'attendant à ce que la jolie blonde perde sa tête, mais ça n'arriva jamais. Klaus se releva en se frottant la mâchoire. Il lui sourit. Marcel était intrigué par la courageuse blonde.

« Bonjour love. » Il sourit.

« Toi ». Siffla-t-elle.

« Ai-je fais quelque chose qui t'as offensé sweetheart ? » Son sourire s'agrandit. Il prit soin de ne pas dire son prénom, pas en présence de Marcel.

« Suis-moi. » Elle se retourna et sortit du bar. Klaus sortit juste après elle.

« A quoi dois-je ce plaisir Caroline ? »

« Nous devons parler. » Elle regarda autour d'elle, s'assurant que personne ne les aient vu. « Pas ici cependant. Je ne veux pas qu'on puisse lui nuire. Peut-on aller chez toi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« De qui tu parles Caroline ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Il fit un pas de plus vers elle.

« S'il te plaît Klaus. Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Juste peut-on ? » Plaida-t-elle.

« Tout ce que tu veux love. »

« Bien. » Elle hocha la tête. « Ma voiture est de l'autre côté. » Elle montra le parking.

Caroline ouvrit le chemin vers l'arrière du bar. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur celui-ci, elle leva les yeux vers sa voiture. Le siège arrière était vide. Elle regarda autour d'elle frénétiquement. Elle entendit un bruit qui venait de l'autre côté de la ruelle. Elle flasha dans la ruelle. La jolie blonde vit Cora avec un vampire, le vampire la tenait par le cou. Il la plaqua contre le mur ses pieds se balançant sous elle. Caroline laissa échapper un sifflement. Elle passa derrière lui et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se retourner, elle plongea sa main dans son dos. Il grogna lorsqu'elle lui arracha le cœur, le jetant un peu plus loin sur la route. Son corps s'effondra lourdement sur le sol. Klaus la regardait avec de grands yeux. Son ange venait de tuer volontairement pour protéger une enfant. Caroline courut vers la petite fille et l'attrapa.

« Je t'ai dis de crier si quelque chose se passait ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté ?! » Les yeux de Caroline se remplirent de larmes.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait m'attaquer. Les vampires d'où je viens savent qui je suis. Ils ne penseraient jamais à mettre la main sur moi. Idem pour les loups-garous. » La petite fille lui rappelait Klaus.

« Les choses sont différentes ici, ma chérie. Tu dois être prudente. » Caroline enveloppa Cora de ses bras. Quelques larmes solitaires s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Caroline n'avait jamais été aussi effrayée de toute sa vie.

Elle prit Cora dans ses bras et se tourna vers Klaus. Cora avait enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Caroline et ses bras étaient fermement enroulés autour de son cou.

« Pouvons-nous partir, s'il te plait ? » Plaida Caroline. Klaus hocha la tête et ils flashèrent au manoir Michaelson.

XXXXX

Klaus ouvrit la porte du manoir et Caroline s'y engouffra. Elle vit le salon sur la droite et s'y dirigea, disparaissant de la vue de l'Originel. Il regarda à l'extérieur, vérifiant une quelconque présence des sbires de Marcel. Quand il fut sûr que personne ne les avaient suivit, il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il trouva Caroline près de la petite fille, qui dormait sur le canapé. Elle se tourna vers lui. Elle allait parler lorsqu'Hayley arriva.

Caroline se tourna vers la louve enceinte et la regarda.

« Que fait-elle ici ? » Grogna Hayley en pointant Caroline du doigt.

Caroline sourit et marcha vers Hayley. Elle se pencha et murmura quelque chose à la louve que Klaus ne put entendre.

« Je connait la vérité, à propos de l'enfant que tu portes. Tyler m'a parlé de toi. » Elle recula avec un sourire béat sur le visage, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Que sais-tu ?! Tu es juste une pute ! C'est la seule raison pour laquelle Tyler est resté avec toi ! » Cria Hayley.

Avant que Klaus ait pu rétorquer Caroline avait plaqué Hayley contre le mur la tenant fermement par le cou. Hayley essaya de respirer.

« Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de parler ! Je vais te donner une heure avant de dire la vérité à Klaus. Tu as une heure pour quitter la Nouvelle-Orléans et disparaître. Je suis sûre que Klaus et les autres n'apprécieront pas d'apprendre qu'une certaine louve-garou bas de gamme leur à menti. » Caroline desserra son emprise et Hayley balbutia quelque chose, effrontée. Elle se jeta sur Caroline. Caroline la gifla et Hayley s'affaissa sur le sol.

« Ne me tente pas. Je ne m'alimente plus d'animaux ou de poche de sang. Je bois directement à partir de la veine. Essaie encore et tu te retrouveras avec un trou dans la poitrine. Maintenant pars. » Caroline montra la porte.

Hayley se redressa tant bien que mal et courut vers la porte. Elle claqua celle-ci provoquant le réveille de Cora.

Cora ouvrit les yeux et s'assit. Elle se frotta les yeux de sommeil et regarda autour d'elle. Elle repéra Klaus et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Papa ! » Elle poussa un cri et courut vers Klaus. Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui, heureuse. Klaus regarda tour à tour Caroline et la petite fille. Il était sans voix.

« Caroline je n'apprécie pas ce genre de blague, love. Ce n'est pas drôle. » Grogna-t-il.

« J'attendais que quelqu'un le dise, Klaus. » Dit-elle en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment avant qu'il parle.

« Bien Caroline. Je vais écouter ce que tu as à dire à ce sujet. » Il pointa Cora. Caroline hocha la tête et laissa échapper un souffle.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma.

« Nik ! Qu'est-ce que Caroline fait ici ? » Rébékah se dirigea vers eux.

« Tante Bekah ! » hurla Cora et elle courut vers Rébékah.

Ne s'attendant pas à la petite fille, Rébékah tomba à terre lorsque la petite fille se jeta sur elle.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis un siècle ! Où est oncle Matt ? » Cora interrogea Rébékah.

« Caroline, Nik ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Elle regarda tour à tour Caroline, son frère et la petite fille.

« Autant te le dire aussi. » Caroline soupira. « Cora. Viens ici. » L'appela Caroline.

« Mais maman, je n'ai pas vu tante Bekah depuis une éternité. » Elle laissa glisser le mot « éternité »

Les yeux de Rébékah s'élargirent à l'utilisation du mot « maman » vis-à-vis de Caroline.

« Chérie, fais ce que ta mère dit. » Klaus était trop heureux d'appeler Caroline : « mère. »

« Très bien, papa ». Cora se leva à contrecœur et se dirigea vers eux.

Rébékah fut bouche bée lorsque la petite fille appela son frère « papa. ».

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas je vais appeler Elijah. Il devrait être là aussi. » Klaus prit son téléphone tendis que Caroline acquiesçait.

Elijah répondit après quelques tonalités.

« Niklaus. »

« Mon frère. »

« Pourquoi m'appel-tu à une heure aussi incongrue ? » Caroline regarda sa montre, il était une heure du matin. Elle soupira. Ça allait être une longue nuit.

« J'ai besoin que tu rentres à la maison immédiatement. »

« Niklaus, je m'occupe de régler certains problèmes en Floride. Je ne peux pas tout laisser tomber et partir. »

« Mon frère. Tu dois rentrer à la maison. C'est urgent. »

« Très bien. Je devrais être là dans quelques heures. » Elijah raccrocha avant que Niklaus puisse répondre.

Caroline laissa échapper un soupir faisant savoir qu'elle était irritée.

« Est-ce que tante Kat vient avec oncle Eli ? » Cora regarda Klaus.

Caroline jeta un regard septique à Klaus. "Kat comme Katherine?" Elle baissa les yeux sur Cora.

« Oui. Tante Katherine. Tante Kat et oncle Eli se font tout le temps des baiser de visages (kissy-faces) à l'autre. C'est tellement mignon ! » Cora imita un baiser lorsqu'elle dit « baiser de visage » (kissy-faces).

Tout les trois se mirent à rire. Ce n'était tellement pas Elijah. Cette image de lui était juste inimaginable.

« Porte-t-il encore des costumes ? » Klaus s'assit sur le canapé et appela Cora.

« Costumes ? Il a arrêtés d'en porter il y a deux cents ans je pense. » Cora repensa à l'époque où la garde de robe de son oncle avait changé. Elle était maintenant assise sur les genoux de Klaus. Il avait les mains enroulées autour de sa taille. Ils parlaient du passé et du futur.

Rébékah se dirigea vers Caroline, qui était assise dans le fauteuil en face du canapé. Elle avait son bras appuyé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Sa tête reposait dans sa main et ses jambes étaient croisées.

« Ils vont bien ensemble. » Rébékah donna un petit coup de coude à Caroline.

« Je sais. Il semble… humain, avec elle. » Dit-elle d'un ton las.

« Et tu sembles épuisé. » Rébékah regarda Caroline.

« Je suis restée éveillé pendant près de quatre jours. Donc oui, je suis très fatiguée. » Cracha Caroline.

« Pas besoin d'être méchante. » Rébékah claqua la langue.

« Tu as raison. Tu n'as rien fais de mal. Je suis juste fatiguée et affamée. » Les yeux de Caroline s'obscurcirent tendis qu'elle tentait de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle avait mangé.

« Nous avons des poches de sang dans le frigo. » Offrit Rébékah.

« Je ne bois plus de porche de sang, maintenant. » Caroline secoua la tête.

« Vraiment ? Nous sommes de retour à la diète des lapins ? » Rébékah sourit.

« Je bois à partir de la veine » Dit Caroline comme si c'était tout à fait normal venant d'elle.

« Whoua Attention, Barbie est devenu une filoute. » Rébékah éclata de rire. « Quand as-tu changé ? » Demanda-t-elle redevenant finalement sérieuse.

« C'est arrivé après que Silas ait tué ma mère et ait essayé de me tuer. J'ai pensé qu'il était temps de cesser de me faire kidnapper. J'ai donc commencé à boire depuis la veine. Je n'ai plus été blessée, depuis. » Caroline haussa les épaules.

Klaus les avait écoutés depuis le début. Il sentit une pointe de tristesse pour Caroline lorsqu'il entendit que sa mère était morte. Il avait remarqué que Caroline était devenue plus mature cependant. Elle était différente. Il regarda Caroline avec un nouveau sentiment de respect. Elle était un vampire âgé de seulement un an et elle avait déjà vécu tellement de choses. Tout autre vampire aurait déjà éteint ses émotions après avoir enduré tout cela, mais pas elle.

**Et voilà, fin du chapitre 1 ! Merci à toute les lectrices et lecteurs aussi (même si à mon avis ils sont beaucoup plus rares) j'attends vos avis, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! On se retrouve prochainement pour la suite ! **

**TATA !**

**Marine. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà avec le second chapitre de cette fiction que j'espère vous aimerez tout autant ! Je remercie : TheOriginalsWithKlaus, Klaroline66, Alessandra12, Caalypso94, LAUREL363, Fotine, taraddict, vampirenessie, KarolinaForbes, Mel023, NessieBooEvans, KlausetCaroline ainsi que Chupachupss sans qui vous n'auriez jamais connue cette fiction, merci à toi miss pour m'avoir motivé ! **

_**Merci aussi aux anonymes à qui je réponds : **_

**OcaneP :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir et voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant ! Bonne lecture !

**Guest :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite, à toi de me dire si elle te plait ! Bonne lecture !

**Klaroline68 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et je suis contente que la traduction te plaise ! Je suis contente que tu aimes mon travail alors merci encore une fois ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**Guest :** Merci à toi ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**Naura :** Whoua ! Merci énormément pour ta review je suis contente que tu aimes l'idée de cette fiction ainsi que mon travail ! Oui, dans le futur Matt est devenu un vampire et il est avec Rébékah ! Je suis contente pour Katherine et Elijah aussi ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Bonne lecture !

**Anonyme5 :** Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite, à toi de me dire si ce chapitre est aussi bon que le premier ! Bonne lecture !

**Nono57 :** Merci pour ta review et contente que tu apprécies mon travail, j'espère que ça continuera ! Bonne lecture !

**Elina :** Merci pour ta review ! Et oui Klaus papa et Klaus mignon sont deux termes que l'on a du mal à employer mais qui sont à la fois si marrant et charmant que ça en fait quelque chose de génial ! Merci encore et bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Traduction de la fiction « Protect What's Our's » de **_**ISKlarolineSH**_**. Bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 2.

Ils étaient tous assis dans le salon à parler jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Ils réagirent et firent une halte lorsqu'ils virent Elijah marcher vers eux. Ils se rappelaient tous le commentaire de Cora sur la garde de robe d'Elijah dans le futur.

« Oncle Eli ! » Cora sauta des genoux de Klaus et se précipita sur Elijah. Elijah regarda l'enfant en face de lui. Il se retourna et aperçut Caroline à côté de Rébékah. Il leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

« Enfin ! Tu es là mon frère. Maintenant, Caroline je crois que tu nous dois une histoire. » Dit Rébékah tout en s'approchant de Klaus puis s'assit à côté de lui. Elijah fit de même et s'assit à côté de Rébékah, laissant une Cora confuse.

« Maman ? Tu dois leur raconter une histoire ? » Les yeux d'Elijah s'élargirent ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour le groupe.

« Oui chérie. Tout à propos de comment tu es arrivée ici. Donc nous avons besoin de remplir quelques blancs. » Caroline sourit et tapota ses genoux. Cora galopa joyeusement et s'assit sur les genoux de Caroline.

« Donc, je vais tout vous raconter depuis le début. Il y a quelques semaines après que vous ayez quitté la ville après la graduation. (Caroline pointa Klaus du doigt.) Tyler est revenu. Il m'a dit qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Hayley. Puis, il m'a raconté qu'elle était enceinte de lui. (Les Originel partagèrent un regard de haine, de surprise et de soulagement.) Il est partit et j'étais heureuse pour lui. Alors non Klaus tu ne va pas le tuer ou Hayley pour vous avoir tous menti. (Klaus la fusilla du regard mais elle passa au dessus de cela.) Silas a fait des ravages sur nos vies, la mienne en particulier. Nous sommes tous restés avec Stefan et Damon pour être sûr que nous soyons tous sous le même toit. Nous discutions de la façon de comment s'y prendre avec lui lorsque la porte c'est ouvert violement. C'était Cora. Elle vient de 600 ans dans le futur. A son époque la race des vampires est presque éteinte, elle est revenue dans le passé afin de pouvoir modifier l'avenir. C'est là que les choses deviennent un peu compliquées… Cora pourquoi ne pas leur raconter la belle histoire à propos de qui sont tes parents et comment tu es venues au monde. » Caroline sourit à Cora et la petite fille hocha la tête.

« Je m'appelle Cora Michaelson. (Les yeux des trois Originel étaient sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites.) Ma mère est Caroline Forbes et mon père Niklaus Michaelson. » Caroline ne rata pas le sourire heureux sur le visage de Klaus.

« Alors, Nik et toi vous avez adopté un enfant dans l'avenir où est le problème ? » Rébékah haussa les épaules.

« Cora dit leur exactement qui sont tes parents biologiques. » Caroline sourit à Cora.

« Comme je l'ai dis ma mère est Caroline Forbes et mon père Niklaus Michaelson. »

Les trois Originel firent une halte et se regardèrent entre eux avant de revenir à Cora et Caroline.

« C'est impossible ! Les vampires ne peuvent pas procréer ! » S'écria Rébékah.

« Je suis d'accord. Ce doit être un piège ou quelque chose comme ça. » Dit Elijah.

« Je suis curieux. Continue Caroline. » Déclara Klaus avec suffisance.

Caroline pressa Cora afin qu'elle continue.

« Maman et Papa sont tombés amoureux. Des sorcières très puissantes ont vus comment maman faisait ressortir l'humanité de papa et le rendait bon. Donc, elles ont lancés un sort à maman et elle est tombée enceinte de moi. Parce que je suis née vampire je vieillis différemment. Cent ans ont passé avant que je ressemble à ça. Cora baissa les yeux sur elle-même puis de regarda de nouveau vers eux.

« Donc, tu me dis que c'est ma nièce biologique ? »Rébékah pointa Cora du doigt mais regarda Caroline. Caroline hocha la tête. Rébékah se leva et courut vers Caroline, elle attrapa Cora et la souleva dans ses bras. Elijah se leva et passa ses bras autour de chacun d'eux. Klaus regardait Caroline depuis qu'il avait entendu les mots de la petite fille : « maman et papa sont tombés amoureux. ». Lorsque Cora quitta ses genoux, le regard de Caroline se posa sur lui et ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'une voix joyeuse remplisse la salle. Caroline fut la première à briser leur regard, regardant de nouveau Cora et les autres membres de sa famille, heureux.

Klaus se leva et se dirigea vers eux. Il prit Cora des bras de Rébékah. Il l'a dévisagea un instant. Il vit tout de Caroline dans ses traits mais elle avait ses yeux bleus. Il aimait que ce soit sa fille. Il aimait que ce soit la fille de Caroline. Il aimait que ce soit leurs filles. Il l'attira dans une étreinte passionnelle. Elle enroula ses petits bras autour de son cou et enfouit sa tête dans celui-ci. Elle était heureuse d'être dans les bras de son père.

« Eh bien, maintenant que vous connaissez tous la vérité, je n'ai pas à me soucier que vous la tuiez. » Cela valu à Caroline trois odieux éclats. « Je suis affamée, donc si vous voulez bien m'excuser. » Elle avança et déposa un baiser sur le front de Cora puis elle se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tu vas revenir, n'est-ce pas ? » Klaus l'appela. Elle hocha la tête faiblement avant de passer la porte.

**XXXXXX**

« Je n'aime pas cela. Elle est partie depuis trop longtemps. » Klaus tournait en rond dans la pièce.

« Nik, ça fait seulement deux heures. » Soupira Rébékah. Elle ne comprendrait jamais l'engouement de son frère pour le bébé vampire.

« Accorde une pose à cette fille Nik. Elle a eu une longue et confuse journée. »Elijah leva les yeux de Cora et lança un regard à son frère.

« Maman est revenu ! » Cora se leva et courut jusqu'à la porte. Les trois Originel échangèrent un regard.

Caroline entra dans la pièce avec Cora dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas une goutte de sang sur elle.

Klaus était heureux, elle avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. Elle n'avait pu ce tint pâle d'humain mais une belle nuance ivoire. Le sourire de Klaus s'effaça lorsqu'il vit son vieil ami déambuler dans la pièce derrière Caroline.

« Bonjour mon vieil ami, Rébékah, Elijah. »

« Marcel. A quoi devons-nous ce plaisir ? » dit Klaus en libérant un grognement.

« J'ai vu cette jolie blonde et je l'ai reconnu comme étant celle du bar. » Il sourit à Caroline. Il vit la petite fille dans ses bras « Et, qui est-ce ? » Marcel fit un pas vers elle. Les trois Originel flashèrent devant Caroline et Cora.

« Touches les et je n'hésiterais pas à arracher ton cœur de ta poitrine. » Grogna Klaus.

Marcel fit un pas en arrière tout en mettant ses mains en avant en signe de reddition. Il laissa échapper un rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? » Cracha Rébékah.

« Jamais je n'aurais pensé que je verrais les grands Originel protéger un bébé vampire et une enfant. » Marcel éclata de rire.

« Crois-moi Marcel. Si toi ou l'un de tes sbires osent mettre la main sur l'enfant ou Miss Caroline, nous allons te traquer et te tuer. » La voix d'Elijah était comme du venin.

Les yeux de Marcel s'élargirent fasse à la menace d'Elijah. Il hocha la tête et disparu par la porte.

Caroline jeta un œil à sa montre, il était maintenant 04h30. Elle se sentait comme si elle allait juste s'effondrer et dormir pendant des jours. Klaus remarqua qu'elle était fatiguée.

« Mon frère, ma sœur. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser ça a été une très longue journée pour elles. » Klaus quitta ses frères et sœurs qui était dans le salon et conduisit Caroline et Cora à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre Caroline déposa Cora à terre qui se dirigea vers le grand lit et grimpa sur celui-ci. Caroline fit glisser sa veste. Elle alla s'assoir sur le lit. Elle enleva ses chaussures et se blottit sous les couvertures. Klaus rit.

« Pourquoi ris-tu ? » Protesta Caroline.

« Je pensais que la vieille Caroline avait disparu et que cette nouvelle maturité l'avait fait disparaître. Mais en te voyant maintenant je sais qu'elle est toujours là. » Il sourit et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Cora se blottit entre eux.

Caroline ne pu s'empêcher de penser combien elle se sentait bien. A propos de combien elle était heureuse qu'ils soient ensemble avec leur enfant. Quoi de plus normal ? Elle sourit quand Klaus enroula son bras autour d'elles, et les tira toute deux près de lui. Elle s'endormit alors dans un profond sommeil.

**Merci à vous tous d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez… J'ai malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous, l'auteure n'a pour le moment posté que deux chapitres de cette fiction donc je n'en ai plus après celui-ci et je dois attendre qu'elle en poste un nouveau pour en faire la traduction afin de vous faire partager la suite ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai commencé la traduction d'une autre fiction dont vous devriez avoir le premier chapitre d'ici dimanche ! **

**See you Soon ! **

**Marine. **


End file.
